Fandom High
by BlackRavenPL
Summary: {SuperWhoLock} W Fandom High dzieje się coś dziwnego. Wie to każdy. Nawet najnowsza uczennica, która natyka się w nim na gromadkę niezwykłych ludzi- Sam, Dean i Cas podwożą ją Impalą, Doctor zaciąga w rośliny, a Sherlock i John przedstawiają szkolną tajemnicę. Mówi się, że aby rozwiązać zagadkę, trzeba stworzyć zgraną i silną drużynę. Są kandydaci, więc...Co może pójść źle, prawda?
1. 1 Czyli jak NIE zawierać znajomości

Przełknęłam ślinę wyglądając przez okno. Przez ażurowe zasłonki w moim nowym pokoju, widać było podjazd sąsiedniego domu i dwóch chłopaków, opierających się o lśniący, czarny samochód.  
-Dasz sobie radę- szepnęłam do siebie, ale nie byłam pewna czy dodał mi to choć odrobinę otuchy. W końcu podniosłam z podłogi naszykowaną wcześniej torbę i ruszyłam do drzwi.  
\- Gotowa na pierwszy dzień szkoły, skarbie?- szczebiot mamy zaskoczył mnie na korytarzu i nie zdążyłam ukryć przed nią zdenerwowania, które pojawiało się na mojej twarzy. Postanowiłam jak najszybciej przytaknąć i wyjść z domu, ale kobieta zagrodziła mi drogę. Mamy już takie były, wyczuwały kiedy działo się coś niepokojącego.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, mamo- wyjąkałam, żeby otrzymać dostęp do drzwi frontowych.- Jestem gotowa, to tylko liceum- skłamałam. Rodzicielka uniosła brwi, ale po chwili pochwyciła mnie w swoje ramiona tak, że musiałam błagać ją o ponowne pozwolenie mi na oddychanie.- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że masz już siedemnaście lat, skarbie- szepnęła mama.- Jezu, jak ten czas szybko leci! Jeszcze wczoraj biegałaś po podwórku w pieluchach w poszukiwaniu wróżek.  
\- Tak, mamo- westchnęłam zirytowana.- Ale to nie było wczoraj, tylko piętnaście lat temu i nie tutaj, tylko w Polsce- dodałam szybko, wymijając matkę i chcąc rzucić jej krótkie „do zobaczenia po lekcjach!". Nim jednak zdążyłam położyć rękę na klamce, moja rodzicielka krzyknęła za mną:  
\- Poprosiłam sąsiadów, żeby odprowadzili cię do szkoły! Nie mieszkamy tu tak długo, możesz się zgubić…  
\- Mamo!- jęknęłam. Cieszyłam się, że martwiła się o mnie, ale krew zamarzła mi na myśl, że muszę skontaktować się z chłopakami mieszkającymi w domu po prawej. Nie dlatego, że wydawali się jacyś nienormalni, ale po prostu wciąż miałam problem z… nowymi znajomościami. Mama uśmiechnęła się, kompletnie zapominając, że MAM już te siedemnaście lat i wypchnęła mnie delikatnie za nasze drzwi, machając do czekających na podjeździe chłopców.

Starałam się odwrócić wzrok, ale jak długo można było unikać spojrzenia kogoś, z kim miałaś spędzić najbliższe półgodziny? W końcu podeszłam do nich i zerknęłam w ich kierunku. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy był niesamowicie ogromny, i nie ma w tym najmniejszej przesady, wzrost pierwszego chłopaka. Patrząc na jego położoną w górze głowę z tak bujnymi, zdrowymi włosami, że aż ogarnęła mnie dziwna fala zazdrości, od razu przypomniały mi się historie dziadka Horacego o ogromnych, kanadyjskich łosiach. Wzdrygnęłam się. Skąd przyszło mi do głowy do porównanie? Łoś… znaczy się, chłopak po za swoimi olbrzymimi rozmiarami, miał przyklejony do twarzy przyjemny i pełen dobroci uśmiech z cyklu hej-chętnie-się-z-tobą-zaprzyjaźnię. Co innego jego nieco niższy brat. Ten patrzył się na mnie uważnie, dokładnie oglądając każdy kawałek mojego _ja_ z dziwnym, charyzmatycznym uśmieszkiem prosto od gwiazd szkolnego boiska. Musiałam przyznać jednak, że wyglądał jakby się stamtąd urwał. Był przystojny. I to nieźle. A oprócz zniewalającego uśmiechu, miał jeszcze równie zniewalające oczy. Zielone. Duże. Błyszczące oczy.  
\- Hę?- mruknął, a ja wzdrygnęłam się, notując, że patrzę na nich odrobinę za długo.  
\- Co?  
\- Właśnie podałem ci swoje imię- powtórzył, wkładając ręce do kieszeni swojej brązowej, skórzanej kurtki. Super. Świetnie. Jak zawsze rozgarnięta ja.  
\- Cóż… Ja… Hm…  
\- Dean Winchester- powiedział Łoś i rzucił bratu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.- Ja jestem Sam- dodał, wyciągając do mnie dłoń. Przedstawiłam się, odwzajemniając uścisk Ło…Sama.  
\- Tak, Sammy to pełna dobroci dusza towarzystwa- stwierdził Dean i także uścisnął mi dłoń.- Do momentu, kiedy nie wejdzie do biblioteki. Wtedy liczą się książki. Kujon dostał się do liceum o rok wcześniej.  
\- Tak?- zapytałam.- W której jesteś klasie?  
\- Pierwszej- rzucił, a ja zadarłam do góry głowę, by pochwycić jego spojrzenie. Winchester numer 2 był ode mnie młodszy, a mimo to czułam się jak zagubiona surykatka przy żyrafie.- Dean jest w ostatniej- dodał.- O ile zda.  
\- Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty, niż siedzenie za kawałkiem deski i patrzenie się na wskazówki zegarka- stwierdził starszy brat i odwrócił się od nas, zerkając, niby przypadkowo, na zegarek przypięty do swojego nadgarstka.- Zawsze zostaje mi rodzinny interes- szepnął konspiracyjnie i otworzył drzwi stojącego na podjeździe auta.  
\- To twój samochód?- jęknęłam, pochłaniając wzrokiem Chevroleta. Nigdy nie znałam się jakoś bardzo na autach, ale nie trzeba było, żeby ocenić, iż wóz Winchesterów jest niesamowity. Stojąc koło niego, można było poczuć emitujący przez niego klimat.  
\- Sąsiadko, poznaj Chevy Impalę '67- stwierdził ładując się na siedzenie kierowcy i z namaszczeniem gładząc kierownicę samochodu.- Ślicznotko, poznaj Sąsiadkę- rzucił już bardziej niedbale.  
\- Nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu- mruknęłam, a Sam/Łoś posłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie, wskazując mi miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu. Usadowiłam się, napotykając wzrok Deana w tylnym lusterku. Chłopak pokazał mi rząd równych, białych zębów w swoim uśmiechu.  
\- Na razie pozostań sąsiadką, Sąsiadko- stwierdził.- Potem przylgnie do ciebie inne przezwisko. W tej budzie nie możesz mieć na imię tak, jak masz na imię.  
\- Właśnie- podjęłam wątek, zerkając na Sammy'ego. Miałam wrażenie, że młodszy brat będzie bardziej rozważny i… mniej Deanowy.- Jak daleko stąd do Fandom High?  
\- Góra piętnaście minut autem.  
\- Ale najpierw musimy zrobić rundkę i kogoś podrzucić- przerwał mu Dean. Sam spojrzał na niego niepewnie.- Halo?- zawył starszy brat- A Cas?  
\- Może dzisiaj sobie darujemy? Da sobie radę, a my mamy gościa w samochodzie.  
\- Sąsiadka sąsiadką, a Cas to Cas- sprostował Dean i skręcił w ulicę, której nie nauczyłam się, gdy poznawałam trasę do liceum. Westchnęłam. Cas musiała być niezłą szczęściarą. Kiedy auto gnało ulicami Fandom's Town, Dean i Sam cały czas o niej mówili, a raczej się kłócili. Ze sposobu, z którego wypowiadał się o niej Dean, wynikało, że była mu kimś bliskim. Pewnie jego dziewczyną. Cas… To było chyba zdrobnienie od Casandry… Cassie, prawda?  
-Dajcie mi chwilkę- stwierdził Dean, kiedy Impala zatrzymała się pod niebieskim domem. Wyjrzałam przez okno, przyglądając się budynkowi. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydał mi się jakiś smutny. I pusty. Nie umiałam tego wytłumaczyć, ale sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nikt w nim nie mieszkał. Zimny.  
\- Cas to dziewczyna Deana?- zapytałam, kiedy starszy brat wyszedł z auta. Sam przyglądał mi się przez chwilę z rozbawieniem, po czym ledwie powstrzymując śmiech, odezwał się powoli.  
\- Coś w ten deseń- stwierdził. Kiwnęłam głową i postanowiłam z powrotem przyjrzeć się domostwu.  
Dean kilkoma susami pokonał chodnik i stanął na ganku. Zanim zdążył przyłożyć palec do dzwonka, drzwi otworzyły się i wyjrzał zza nich jakiś chłopak. Miał czarne zmierzwione włosy, niebieskie jak jego dom oczy i niebieską koszulę, wypuszczoną na spodnie, którą okrywał beżowy płaszcz prochowiec. Przez głowę przeleciała mi myśl, że tak nie ubiera się przeciętny nastolatek do liceum, ale zastąpiło nią nowe pytanie- Gdzie była Cas i czy chłopak w drzwiach był jej bratem, czy musieli zahaczyć o jeszcze jeden dom? Do dzwonka zostało dziesięć minut, a spóźnienie się pierwszego dnia mogło zostać źle odebrane. Sam chyba wpadł na ten sam wywód, bo sięgnął do kierownicy i zatrąbił. Chłopcy przy drzwiach przerwali rozmowę i ruszyli niechętnie do samochodu.  
\- Odrobinę cierpliwości, Sammy- jęknął Dean z powrotem zapalając silnik, a chłopak w prochowcu usadowił się koło mnie przez co poczułam się trochę niezręcznie.  
\- Miałbym jej więcej, gdybyśmy mieli więcej czasu- odpalił brat, a Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Przepraszam- zaczęłam.- Czy będziemy jeszcze jechać po Cas?- zapytałam.  
\- Co?- odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. Przełknęłam ślinę.  
\- No, po Cas… Dziewczynę Deana. Mieliśmy po nią podjechać, prawda?- wytłumaczyłam się, plącząc słowa, kiedy Sammy zaczął cicho chichotać.  
\- To… To ja jestem Cas- zaczął niepewnie chłopak, siedzący koło mnie, a ja miałam ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno i uciec.- Nazywam się Castiel- stwierdził, wyciągając do mnie rękę.  
\- Ja… Hm, przykro mi, że cię pomyliłam, Cas- rzuciłam szybko, zerkając w stronę czerwonej twarzy Winchestera, która mówiła coś w stylu uciekaj-bo-zaraz-cię-zabiję!- Jestem sąsiadką Sama i Deana- przedstawiłam się.  
Castiel skwitował to tylko cichym „Oh" i pytającym spojrzeniem w kierunku braci na pierwszym siedzeniu. Sam już nie wytrzymał i nie próbował ukryć spazmatycznego śmiechu, podczas gdy Dean z zabójczym spokojem i rumieńcami nacisnął pedał gazu tak, że moja głowa bezradnie odbiła się od zagłówka. Miałam za swoje.

Gdy tylko auto chłopaków zaparkowało przy szkolnym parkingu, wyskoczyłam jak oparzona z samochodu, rzucając jedynie ciche „dziękuję". Nie miałam ochotę patrząc dłużej Deanowi w oczy, a przy Castielu czułabym się niezręcznie. Postanowiłam więc zostawić Winchesterów w tyle i ruszyć do pomalowanego na niebiesko budynku przed nami. Moje starania spełzły jednak na niczym, gdy usłyszałam jak jeden z braci woła moje imię.  
Odwróciłam się praktycznie wpadając na Sama.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz beznadziejnie wspominać tej podróży- powiedział, pocierając tył szyi w niezręcznym geście.  
\- Ja… Cóż, uhm. Było naprawdę miło…  
\- Przepraszam za Deana. Czasem zachowuje się jak skończony palant, ale jest najlepszym facetem jakiego mogłabyś kiedykolwiek poznać. Trzeba dać mu trochę czasu.  
\- I nie wspominać o Casie- zaryzykowałam, wymieniając imię przyjaciela chłopaków. Ku mojej uldze Łoś zaśmiał się, poprawiając plecak zarzucony na jedno ramię.  
\- I nie wspominać o Casie- powtórzył, przerzucając swoje spojrzenie ze mnie, na niebieski gmach szkoły.- Wiesz, jakby coś się działo w liceum… Cokolwiek. Daj nam znać, okay? Nawet najgłupsze spostrzeżenie, że coś jest nie w porządku.  
Zamrugałam, nie bardzo wiedząc co sugeruje.  
\- Jasne…- odpowiedziałam ostrożnie.- Ale dlaczego coś miałoby nie być?  
\- Nieważne- Sam machnął ręką, udając, że nie było pytania.- To po prostu nasz rodzinny biznes… Pomaganie innym- rzucił.- Ciesz się pierwszym dniem szkoły. I uważaj na chemii!- krzyknął, ruszając do swojego brata.

Świetnie. Jeśli tak miało wyglądać zdobywanie przyjaciół, to czekał mnie naprawdę długi rok szkolny.


	2. 2 Czyli spotykanie wariatów i geniuszy

Było zupełnie tak, jakby pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole nie mógł być normalny. Szaleni doktorzy, Pan Wiem-O-Tobie-Wszystko i nasi starzy znajomi z Impali... Ale może po kolei.

Wszystko zaczęło się w momencie, kiedy przekroczyłam próg liceum. Dosłownie. Jak tylko moja noga poczuła ciepłe kafelki holu, ktoś szarpnął mnie za rękaw bluzy i odciągnął na bok. Zdezorientowana próbowałam dostrzec co się dzieje, ale widok skrywały mi wysokie, doniczkowe rośliny, za które zostałam wepchnięta.  
\- Co do...?- zaczęłam, ale przerwałam, kiedy coś zielonego na chwilę mnie oślepiło.- Ałć!- jęknęłam i spojrzałam na swojego oprawcę. Przede mną stała zdecydowanie najbardziej ekscentryczna postać jaką w życiu widziałam. Chłopak mniej więcej w moim wieku, ale w muszce zawiązanej pod kołnierzem, brązową marynarką i...  
\- Czy to jest fez?- zapytałam powoli, wskazując na czerwoną tubę, trzymającą się dziwnie uczesanych włosów chłopaka.- Czy ty masz na głowie fez?- powtórzyłam. Chłopak uniósł głowę znad dziwnego długopisu (to chyba był długopis), uśmiechając się tajemniczo.  
\- Tak, to fez. Od dzisiaj takie noszę. Fezy są super- stwierdził krótko i wrócił do metalowego przedmiotu w dłoniach. Miałam czas, żeby przyjrzeć się mu uważnie. Podłużne "coś" miało różne metalowe żłobienia i wypukłości oraz zieloną, świecącą diodę na czubku.  
\- Co to jest?- zapytałam.  
\- Śrubokręt- odpowiedział, prawie nie zwracając na mnie uwagi. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Chłopak właśnie zaciągnął mnie w krzaki, poraził po oczach "śrubokrętem", który zupełnie nie przypominał takiego narzędzia i na dodatek stracił mną zainteresowanie równie szybko jak zaczął.  
\- Ekstra- powiedziałam powoli, wycofując się w stronę korytarza. Nim jednak zdążyłam poczynić w tym jakiekolwiek postępy, chłopak zaczął mruczeć pod nosem.

\- Dziewczyna, 17 lat, z Polski zamieszkała w Fandom's Town od tygodnia, dwóch dni, siedmiu godzin i dwudziestu ośmiu minut. Masz ślady Winchesterów na ubraniu. Gdzie byłaś w ich samochodzie?- zapytał, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. Z zaskoczenia otworzyłam usta i przez pewien czas nie mogłam ich zamknąć. Wszystko co powiedział było prawdą. Zupełnie jakby mnie zeskanował. Niepewnie zerknęłam na śrubokręt, który włożył do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki.- Okay, jesteś czysta- stwierdził i tym razem to on spróbował się odwrócić i uciec z miejsca zdarzenia.  
\- Zaraz, czekaj!- jęknęłam, wskazując na połę marynarki chłopaka- Ten śrubokręt... Co on robi?  
\- Wszystko- odpowiedział tajemniczo. Super. Grunt to konkretna odpowiedź.  
\- Czy ty mnie...- zawahałam się, nie będąc do końca pewna, co chcę powiedzieć. Miałam się zapytać nieznajomego szaleńca w fezie czy zeskanował mnie swoim dziwnym śrubokrętem z migającą na zielono diodą? Jak widać nie brakowało mi genialnych pomysłów.  
\- Sprawdziłem twoje promieniowanie czasoprzestrzenne- odpowiedział.- Jesteś stuprocentowo ludzka i z dobrego czasu, więc się nie martw.  
\- Czekaj... Zakładając, że jest coś takiego jak to... promieniowanie- zaczęłam.- Dlaczego w ogóle pomyślałeś, że mogę je mieć złe?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się równie tajemniczo co wkurzająco, zupełnie jakbym była niczego nieświadomym, małym dzieciakiem w świecie dorosłych.  
\- To miejsce jest dziwne, nie uważasz? Jest w nim coś, jakiś szczegół, który nie powinien być. Zły ułamek, który umyka nawet mi. Kątem oka- szepnął i skłonił się, wybiegając z gęstwiny roślin, do której mnie zaciągnął. Skoczyłam za nim, odgarniając wielkie liście dłońmi.  
\- Czekaj!- wrzasnęłam.- Kim ty w ogóle...- zanim zdążyłam dokończyć, szaleńca już nie było. Natomiast ja stałam sama wśród zgrai dziwnie się na mnie patrzących uczniów.  
\- Chyba nowa poznała Doktora- ktoś szepnął, a inny uczeń wybuchł śmiechem. Wyprułam do przodu, starając się zminimalizować skupiającą się na mnie uwagę.

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy ruszyli do klas. Wbiegłam na piętro, przeskakując po kilka stopni na raz. Na pierwszy rzut oka ta szkoła była normalna. Nawet bardzo. Miała klasy, korytarze, stołówkę, drużynę footballową i bibliotekę. Można tu było spotkać każdy rodzaj człowieka. Nawet tak skrajne osobowości jak Dean i... no właśnie, Doktor. Mimo, że najwyraźniej reszta liceum uznawała go za szkolnego szaleńca, nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że miał rację. Byłam tu ile? Pięć minut, ale w Fandom's High dało się dostrzec coś dziwnego. Albo raczej nie dało się tego dostrzec. Przystanełam na środku korytarza bez konkretnego celu. Przez chwilę gapiłam się w pustkę. Wzdrygnęłam się.  
\- O co ci chodzi, to przecież zwykła szkoła- szepnęłam i pchnęłam drzwi do klasy.

Kiedy nauczyciel kazał mi usiąść, zauważyłam na grzbiecie dłoni maźnięcie długopisem. Skrzywiłam się, próbując zetrzeć czarny ślad.  
\- Super- szepnęłam, stwierdzając, że pionowa kreska nie chce zejść i wracając do pracy.

Nawet przez głowę mi nie przeszło, że przecież przez cały dzień nie miałam długopisu w ręku.

Centrum życia towarzyskiego w każdym amerykańskim liceum jest stołówka. Fandom High jakoś nie różniło się od tego wzorca. Jadalnia znajdowała się na parterze w dużej sali, wyłożonej okrągłymi, niebieskimi stołami z literami FH na blacie. Ot, zwykła stołówka, prawda?

Kiedy wchodziłam, miałam dziwne wrażenie, że wszystkie twarze odwracały się w moją stronę, chociaż nie miałam najmniejszego powodu tak sądzić. Ludzie przy stolikach siedzieli grupkami i byli zbyt zajęci swoim towarzystwem. Jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole gwałtownie wymachiwał widelcem w kierunku jego rudego kolegi. Dziewczyna z warkoczem spływającym z boku głowy wywracała oczami, kiedy siedzący obok niej blondyn rozkładał leżący przed nim chleb na czynniki pierwsze i stopniowo tłumaczył jak uzyskuje się taką formę pieczywa. Ktoś się śmiał, ktoś szeptał, a ktoś nucił coś pod nosem. Zauważyłam Sama, Deana i Casa siedzących przy stoliku razem z dwoma innymi chłopakami i rudą dziewczyną w koszulce z Władcy Pierścieni. Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy do nich nie podejść, ale z ubolewaniem stwierdziłam, iż wszystkie miejsca przy stoliku były zajęte. Rozczarowana chwyciłam granatową tackę z jedzeniem i pomaszerowałam w stronę jedynego, niezajętego w całości stolika.  
\- Mogę się przysiąść?- zapytałam, a siedzący przy nim chłopak uniósł wzrok znad telefonu.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie masz innego wyjścia. To ostatnie wolne miejsce- odparł chłodno, wracając do pisania w zawrotnym tempie po klawiaturze. Westchnęłam, zajmując miejsce jak najdalej od niego. Wydawało się dziwne, że reszta uczniów tłoczy się przy innych stolikach, kiedy ten w całości pozostawał wolny. Co odpychającego musiało być w tym chudym, wysokim brunecie, że wszyscy zrezygnowali z tej możliwości? Nie gardził jakąś grzesznością, ale też nie…  
\- Przestań- stwierdził nagle, aż podskoczyłam starając się otworzyć mój jogurt.  
\- Co? Ja nic…  
\- Myślałaś. O mnie. To wkurzające. Nie lubię, kiedy ludzie to robią- wyjaśnił szybko.- Możesz siedzieć przy moim stoliku i myśleć o jogurcie. Twoje komórki po winny skupić na tej prostej czynności, nie ocenianiu innych ludzi.  
\- Skąd ty…- zaczęłam, ale stwierdziłam, że w moich wypowiedziach za często powtarzały się niedokończone zdania.- Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że myślałam o tobie? Jest wiele bardziej interesujących rzeczy do… myślenia.  
\- Brwi.  
\- Co?

Chłopak westchnął i odłożył komórkę na stół, by następnie złożyć ręce w geście przypominającym trochę modlitwę.  
\- Myślę, że nigdy nie zwracałaś na to uwagi, bo i po co zaprzątałaby sobie tym głowę taka istota jak ty, prawda? Ale wygięcie brwi, ich nachylenie względem siebie zmienia się w przypadkach myślenia o różnych tematach. Twoje ukazały się w pozie sugerującej, że zastanawiasz się nad kimś. Mogłem jedynie wydedukować, że chodzi o mnie- wyrzucił na jednym wydechu, a ja zaczęłam być pełna podziwu nie tyle dla jego talentów związanych z dedukcją, ale tempem w jakim to wszystko powiedział.  
\- Oh- podsumowałam błyskotliwie, zajmując się z powrotem truskawkowym jogurtem, chociaż mimowolnie zerkałam na jego tacę.- Nie jesz?- zapytałam, spostrzegając, że jest kompletnie pusta.  
\- Trawienie źle wpływa na mój umysł. W szkole raczej nie uczymy się za wielu rzeczy, ale w sytuacjach, które zdają mieć tu miejsca… Lepiej pozostawić jego trzeźwość.  
Przez chwilę panowała krępująca cisza przerywana jedynie przez wrzaski dobiegające z pozostałej części stołówki.  
\- Wierzysz, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego?- zapytałam, nie będąc pewna dlaczego.  
\- Co masz na myśli? Za dziwne mogę uważać, że nikt jeszcze nie postanowił skonfiskować Percy'emu ciasteczek, które chowa w trzeciej doniczce na parapecie w sali matematycznej- zamilkł, intensywnie się we mnie wpatrując.- Chyba, że rozmawiałaś już z Doktorem i jego sferze „dziwności".  
Pokiwałam głową, a chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przysuwając palce pod brodę i opierając się na swoich dłoniach.  
\- Sherlock- stwierdził po przedłużającym się milczeniu.  
\- Co?  
\- Moje imię- przewrócił oczami.- Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Oryginalne.  
\- Bardziej niż twoje.  
\- Słucham? Nie podawałam ci…  
\- Jesteś przeciętną dziewczyną z przeciętnym imieniem jak mniemam. Przeprowadziłaś się niedawno, a na ubraniu wciąż masz kawałki tynku ze świeżo pomalowanego pokoju. Sądząc po akcencie, przyjechałaś tu z Polski, a teraz mieszkasz gdzieś w okolicach Hunter Street. Tylko tam mogłaś wdepnąć w tę mieszankę błota, którą zebrała twoja lewa podeszwa. Nikt nie naskoczy ci na głowę, ale starasz się unikać kontaktu z nowym środowiskiem. Z jakiegoś powodu się go boisz. Na początku myślałem, że chodzi o zmianę otoczenia i kraju, ale nie… Ty rozmawiałaś z Doktorem. I zaczynasz mu wierzyć.  
\- Ha!- krzyknęłam, ale niepewnie.- Niby w co? Co takiego mógł powiedzieć mi Pan Szalony Fez?  
\- Że dzieje się tu coś złego- stwierdził Sherlock, a przerwał mu okrzyk z boku. Odwróciłam się napotykając spojrzenie Doktora we własnej osobie. Jego usta wygięte były w uśmiechu od ucha do ucha, a na tacy bujała się szklana miska z czymś przypominającym waniliowy budyń i talerz paluszek rybnych.  
\- Witaj, towarzyszko!- krzyknął radośnie, dosiadając się koło mnie. Zmarszczyłam brwi.  
\- Towarzyszko?  
\- Tak. Muszę mieć towarzysza. Ty będziesz moim. Pasuje? Raczej tak. Przecież pragniesz przygody- stwierdził szybko, biorąc paluszek w jedną rękę i maczając go w budyniu z miski.- Ja mam śrubokręt dźwiękowy, ty masz dar. Razem sobie poradzimy- dodał, wpychając jedzenie do ust.- Pyszne!  
\- Czy ty jesz paluszki rybne i budyń waniliowy?- zapytałam powoli.  
\- Tak. Od dzisiaj jem paluszki rybne z wanilią. Paluszki i wanilia są…  
\- Super?- dokończyłam za chłopaka, a on tylko mrugnął na potwierdzenie. Uśmiechnęłam się. Doktor może i był wariatem, ale dość przyjemnym.  
\- Czyżbyś przedstawił swoje jakże konkretne przemyślenia nowej koleżance?- wtrącił Sherlock, unosząc sceptycznie brwi.  
\- Oczywiście. Zareagowała lepiej niż ty- rzucił z pełnymi ustami.  
\- Zaraz, przystopuj!- jęknęłam i odwróciłam się do Sherlocka.- A więc tobie też powiedział, że coś tu nie gra, tak? I pewnie go wyśmiałeś?  
\- Niekoniecznie. Ja też widzę w tej szkole kilka nieścisłości, które trudno mi sprecyzować…  
\- Kosmici- rzucił Doktor, a Sherlock przewrócił oczami.  
\- … Ale z pewnością NIE są to kosmici. Nie ma czegoś takiego- odparł.  
\- Ona zauważy. Tylko ona- zaczął chłopak w fezie, odsuwając od siebie zjedzoną już tacę. Jak po czymś takim mógł wciąż trzymać się na nogach?  
\- Ja?  
\- Tak, ty. Nie słyszałaś?- zapytał i naciskając na mój nos jak dziecko, które chce poczuć czerwony klauna.- Dlatego będę cię obserwował i rozwiążemy to, towarzyszko.  
\- Co?- zapytałam ponownie i zerknęłam na Sherlocka. Jak bardzo na poważnie brał gadania tego wariata? Ten jednak tylko westchnął i wrócił do pisania na swoim telefonie. Zostałam sama.  
\- Co to za ślady na ręce?- zapytał po chwili Doktor. Dopiero teraz odkryłam, że kiedy ja spoglądałam na drugiego chłopaka, on z powrotem prześwietlił mnie tym swoim migoczącym śrubokrętem.  
\- Maznęłam się niechcący długopisem i…- przerwałam, patrząc na swoją dłoń. Obok czarnej kreski, którą zauważyłam na pierwszej lekcji, widniały jeszcze dwie nowe.- Hm, wydawało mi się, że była tylko jedna.  
\- Na pewno?- zapytał Doktor. Kiedy to zrobił, jego twarz z poważniała, jakby nic nie zostało w niej z szkolnego, miłego wariata w fezie.  
\- Tak… Chociaż, nie. Musiałam się maznąć kilka razy. To nic takiego, czasem się zdarza- wytłumaczyłam się, choć bardziej przed sobą, niż przed chłopakiem.  
\- Tylko, że to nie maźnięcia- drgnęłam na ponowny głos Sherlocka.- A na pewno nie przypadkowe- dodał. Uniosłam brwi.  
\- Nie namalowałam tego specjalnie- stwierdziłam powoli.- Raczej bym pamiętała.  
\- Twoja pamięć nie ma z tym nic do rzeczy- odpowiedział i chwycił moją dłoń.- Trzy kreski. Pionowe kreski. Narysowane zamierzanie, obok siebie, celowo. Gdyby były naniesione „przypadkowo" byłyby z pewnością dłuższe i grubsze na początku a cieńsze na końcu. I oczywiście nie na tyle proste.  
\- Te też nie są- zauważyłam. Kreski nie były idealnie równe.  
\- Tak. Jakby ręka, która je nanosiła drżała. Ruch nie był płynny i rysujący nie miał kontaktu wzrokowego z ręką. Malowana na oślep, ale wciąż dokładniej niż „przypadkowe maźnięcie". Trzy kreski- podsumował. Przyjrzałam się niepewnie dłoni.  
\- Ale to po prostu kreski- zaoponowałam. To nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Według Sherlocka specjalnie wyjęłam długopis i namalowałam na grzbiecie dłoni trzy pionowe linie, a potem zupełnie tego nie pamiętałam? Chyba, gdybym chciała nanieść coś na rękę, miałabym ku temu jakiś powód i cel. Nawet zwykłą chęć pomalowania. Cokolwiek. Nie białą plamę zamiast pamięci.  
\- Dobrze, jesteście dziwni- stwierdziłam, wstając.- Miło było, na razie- rzuciłam szybko, odchodząc. Na wychodnym usłyszałam jedynie jak Sherlock mówił Doktorowi o jakimś Johnie, który nic nie znalazł. Czyli co? Ktoś więcej był zamieszany w wielki spisek pt. „Dzieje się tu coś złego i dziwnego, ale nie mamy żadnych faktów. O i Doktorze, to NIE kosmici!"?

Myślałam o tym cały czas. Nawet, kiedy zmęczona zbierałam się do wyjścia ze szkoły. Pierwszy dzień był już za mną. Powinnam się cieszyć, ale nie mogłam. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na ślady po długopisie na wierzchu mojej dłoni.  
\- To tylko kreski!- jęknęłam do siebie, udając, że wcale mnie to nie niepokoiło.

Kiedy po powrocie do domu, odkręciłam kran by umyć ręce, linie były cztery.


	3. 3 Czyli dlaczego należy zamykać oczy

Następnego dnia postanowiłam wybrać się sama, starannie omijając trasę, na której mogłabym natknąć się na Winchesterów. Sam, owszem, chciał się zaprzyjaźnić, ale po minie jego brata… Wolałam się trzymać z dala. Przynajmniej na razie.

Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce, zobaczyłam radiowóz stojący pod szkołą i grupkę uczniów widocznie robiących zgromadzenie przy drzwiach. „Błagam"- pomyślałam.- „Czy w tej szkole, chociaż raz, może NIE dziać się coś dziwnego…?"  
Podeszłam do tłumu i stanęłam na placach, usiłując dostrzec przyczynę całej afery. Szklane drzwi prowadzące do środka były zamknięte, a napierająca na nie grupa nastolatków usiłowała wyłapać szczegóły z akcji rozgrywającej się w środku. Widok kompletnie zasłaniały mi głowy innych, więc udało mi się dostrzec jedynie medyczny parawan ustawiony na środku szkolnego holu i policjanta, który gestem nakazywał młodzieży odsunięcie się od drzwi. W tłumie zaczęły pojawiać się nerwowe szepty.  
„Co się stało? Ktoś wie?"  
„ Znaleźli trupa"  
„Trupa? Kogo? Jak… Kogo nie ma?"  
„ Słyszeliście, ktoś umarł!"  
„ Mój Boże…"  
„ Frodo, stoisz mi na nodze!"  
„ Czy to nauczyciel czy…"  
„ Odwołają lekcje?"  
Zrezygnowana oddaliłam się do tyłu, okrywając, że więcej się nie dowiem. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe. Winchesterzy. Doktor. Sherlock. Te dziwne kreski. I teraz trup. Moja głowa starała się w jakiś przedziwny sposób połączyć te wiadomości, podczas gdy ja zastanawiałam się, czy nie nadeszła pora na zmianę liceum.

Wtedy dostrzegłam ruch między drzewami, które obrastały prowadzącą do szkoły alejkę. Odwróciłam się w idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć połę czarnego płaszcza, przeskakującego przez płot.  
\- Nie idź tam… Nie idź- szepnęłam do siebie, ale nie wytrzymałam długo. Pobiegłam między drzewa i używając gałęzi jednego z nich, wgramoliłam się na ogrodzenie… Tylko po to, by doznać szybkiej lekcji o działaniu grawitacji. Zamachałam bezradnie rękami, ale było już za późno i spadłam bez jakiejkolwiek gracji, wzbijając w powietrze jesienne liście.  
\- Miałeś rację- usłyszałam nieznany głos.- Przyszła.  
\- Ja zawsze mam rację, John. A ona ma dobry wzrok i trochę oleju w głowie.  
Podniosłam głowę, napotykając spojrzenie Doktora, który postanowił pomóc mi wstać i dwóch chłopaków stojących za jego plecami. Jednym z nich definitywnie był Sherlock- w czarnym płaszczu z postawionym kołnierzem, który zauważyłam wcześniej. Drugiego natomiast jeszcze nie miałam zaszczytu poznać. Był dość niski o sympatycznej twarzy i krótko ściętych blond włosach. Musiał być pewnie Johnem, do którego skierowana była poprzednia wypowiedź.  
\- Wstawaj, towarzyszko!- oznajmił radośnie Doktor, podciągając mnie do pionu.- Pora poznać odpowiedzi na nurtujące nas pytania!  
\- Co zamierzacie zrobić?- zapytałam powoli.  
\- Obejrzeć ciało, dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego…  
\- CHCECIE WEJŚĆ DO SZKOŁY?!- wykrzyknęłam. Teren był otoczony przez policję i zamknięty. Nie można było tam wejść od tak. Zresztą, nawet jeśli był jakiś sposób, to było to prze-stęp-stwo . Co oni sobie wyobrażali? To było głupie, nieodpowiedzialne i…  
\- Tak. Chcesz iść z nami?  
… niepoprawne, a co najważniejsze- niezbyt mieszczące się w kryteriach: „Przeżycie liceum, trzymając się w cieniu"!  
\- Jasne- odpowiedziałam, pomimo ostrzegawczego głosiku trajkoczącego w głowie. Doktor uśmiechnął się, jakby dając znać, że takiej właśnie odpowiedzi się po mnie spodziewał, a Sherlock i John odwrócili się na pięcie i ruszyli w kierunku szkoły. Próbowałam się uspokoić, dotrzymując kroku chłopakom, ale nie byłam w stanie. Co ja wyprawiałam? A no tak, włamywałam się do terenu zabezpieczonego przez policję!

Okazało się, że Sherlock zna wszystkie wejścia do szkoły na pamięć. I mając na myśli wejścia, nie chodziło mu jedynie o drzwi przeciwpożarowe.  
\- Jesteś pewien?- zapytałam, z rezerwą zerkając na malutkie okienko od piwnicy między moimi nogami.  
\- Oczywiście!- odparł urażony.- Doktorze, jeśli łaska…  
Doktor schylił się, wyciągając z kieszeni marynarki swój śrubokręt. Zielona dioda zaświeciła tajemniczo, a on skierował urządzenie na zamek naszej wejściówki do szkoły. Okno wydało ciche _klik_ , a szatyn uśmiechnął się usatysfakcjonowany. Zamrugałam gwałtownie oczami, przypominając sobie pierwszą konwersacje z Doktorem. Co tak właściwie miał na myśli, mówiąc, że śrubokręt potrafi „wszystko"?  
John przecisnął się przez okienko i po chwili usłyszałam jak jego trapery opadają na podłogę piwnicy. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i odkrzyknął, że „droga wolna". Za niskim przyjacielem do środka wpakował się Sherlock, a kiedy jego ciemna sylwetka wsunęła się przez okno, Doktor wskazał na mnie ręką.  
\- Dlaczego?- zapytałam.  
\- Co?  
\- Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego tu? Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że tylko ja będę potrafiła coś dostrzec? Dlaczego Sherlock uważał, że przeskoczę za wami płot?  
Doktor uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
\- A dlaczego to zrobiłaś?  
Przez chwilę milczałam, nie mogąc sformułować wypowiedzi. Zrezygnowana, przerzuciłam nogi przez okno i spuściłam się do piwnicy.  
W środku było szaro i brudno. Wszędzie walały się pudła i pudełka, a w nosie kręciło mi się od kurzu w powietrzu. Sherlock wyjął z kieszeni latarkę i oświetlił drogę do wyjścia. Najciszej jak się dało, wylaliśmy się na korytarz w lewym skrzydle liceum.  
„Co teraz?"- bezgłośnie sformułowałam pytanie. John i Sherlock popatrzyli po sobie, po czym wykonali ręką gest, który miał najpewniej oznaczać „rozdzielamy się".  
Pokręciłam głową. Ten pomysł zupełnie mi się nie podobał. Głównie dlatego, że nie wiedziałam, co tutaj naprawdę robię. Było jednak za późno. John i Sherlock ruszyli wzdłuż lewego skrzydła, podczas gdy mnie i Doktorowi przypadła druga strona szkoły.  
Szliśmy powoli, noga za nogą, aby nie narobić za dużo hałasu i nie zwrócić na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Przez cały czas nie mogłam pozbyć się tajemniczego ucisku w żołądku. Przystanęłam. Nie był to strach. Ani nawet podniecenie. Dziwne uczucie kotłujące się w moim wnętrzu, które desperacko chciało mi coś powiedzieć.  
\- Coś nie tak, Pond?- zapytał Doktor.  
Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. Doktor nigdy jeszcze się tak do mnie nie zwrócił. Co prawda, nie używał mojego imienia, ale zawsze nazywał mnie „towarzyszką".  
\- Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie „Pond"?- spytałam, przystając.  
Doktor przez chwilę gapił się przed siebie niepewnie.  
\- Tak… Chyba to zrobiłem- odparł powoli z zaskoczeniem w głosie. Na korytarzu zapanowała niezręczna cisza.  
\- Kim ona jest?  
\- Kto?  
\- Pond- odpowiedziałam. Doktor spojrzał się na mnie, a w jego oczach po raz pierwszy dostrzegłam obawę. Coś niezwykłego dla szkolnego wariata w fezie.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia- odparł szczerze. Głos miał smutny i rozmarzony.- Ale bardzo chciałbym się dowiedzieć. Kiwnęłam głową…

I wtedy TO zobaczyłam. Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy miałam się odwrócić, żeby iść dalej. Stało na schodach ze swoją dziwną, zniekształconą twarzą skierowaną w moją stronę.  
\- Dok-Doktorze…- zaczęłam, wskazując na stwora bez ust. Chłopak natychmiast odwrócił się, od razu zamierając.  
\- Zapamiętaj to!- krzyknął. Przełknęłam ślinę, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Stwór w czarnym garniturze był najbardziej szkaradną postacią jaką w życiu widziałam! Jak mogłabym zapomnieć tak szpetną twarz?! Spojrzałam na swoją rękę i namalowane na niej kreski…

Zrozumiałam.

Drżącą ręką wyjęłam z kieszeni długopis i nie odrywając wzroku od potwora naniosłam kolejną linię. Bestia ruszyła się w naszą stronę, powoli i z gracją stąpając po schodach w dół.  
\- Co to jest?!- krzyknęłam.  
Doktor wyjął śrubokręt dźwiękowy i wycelował diodę w kroczącego ku nam stwora.  
\- Nie wiem! Naprawdę nie wiem!- powtórzył wyraźnie na coś zły.- Nie! Nie, nie. To się nie zgadza. Nic się nie zgadza! Spotkałem to kiedyś. Wiem o tym! Wiem, że nic nie wiem… Sokrates! Go też spotkałem, ale na razie…  
\- Doktorze!- krzyknęłam.  
\- Stwór!- jęknął.- Tak, stwór. Skupmy się na kosmicie- chłopak ostrożnie cofnął się do mnie, łapiąc moją rękę.- Idź do tyłu, ale nie odrywaj od tego wzroku. Nie odrywaj wzroku, Pond. Nie Pond. Pond nie oderwała… Ah, moja głowa!- wykrzyknął.- Zagięcie czasoprzestrzeni. Mydlana bańka czaso-maso!  
Potwór nie zamierzał zrezygnować ze swojego powolnego pościgu za nami. W żółwim tempie zbliżał się do nas, nie odrywając ode mnie swojego okropnego wzroku. Był już naprawdę blisko. Lada moment mogłam poczuć jego oddech na swojej twarzy.  
\- Teraz, Sammy!- usłyszałam nagle, a na bestie przed nami runęła lawina białego proszku. Zamrugałam oczami. Co się właściwie stało?  
\- Dean!- rozpoznałam głos Łosia.- Żelazo!  
Nagle przede mną pojawił się starszy Winchester ze zwojem łańcuchów i pistoletem w ręku… Zaraz. Pistoletem? CZY ON MIAŁ BROŃ?! Dean skoczył na stwora, jednym płynnym ruchem okręcając go w żelazne okowy i na dokładkę pakując w niego kilka kulek. Odgłos wystrzałów rozniósł się echem po szkole.  
\- Broń nie była konieczna!- obruszył się Doktor, ale Winchester nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Na jego twarzy dostrzegłam skupienie, kiedy ze spokojem oglądał potwora. Biały kurz opadł, ukazując bestie, która zaczynała oswobadzać się z łańcuchów. Pomimo szpetnej, bezustnej twarzy, miała ludzkie kształty i zadziwiającą siłę, skoro przerywała żelazne ogniwa łańcucha.  
\- Sól, żelazo i srebro nie działa!- jęknął Dean, po czym spojrzał się na nas.- Odsuńcie się!- krzyknął, wylewając na kosmitę butelkę wody.  
\- Zwyczajna woda też nie pomoże!- jęknął Doktor, ale odpowiedział mu głos Sama z góry.  
\- Jest święcona!  
Święcona? Jak woda święcona? Żelazo? Srebro i sól?... Co oni wyprawiali?  
\- Bez mojo się nie obejdzie- szepnął pod nosem Dean i zawołał- Cas!  
Castiel pojawił się znikąd. I mając na myśli „znikąd", mam na myśli, że przed chwilą nie stał pół metra ode mnie, a po urywanym dźwięku niby trzepotu skrzydeł już stał. Niebieskooki uniósł rękę w kierunku bestii, a mi o uszy obił się jedynie krzyk Sama: „Zamknijcie oczy!".  
Co? Dlaczego mamy…  
Całą salę wypełnił błysk światła. Było potwornie jasne. I mocne. Najjaśniejsza żarówka w najjaśniejszym banerze reklamowym świata.  
\- Oczy, Sąsiadko! Oczy!- Dean pociągnął mnie na podłogę, ale było za późno. Do moich uszu wdarł się pisk gorszy niż wszystko, co dane mi było usłyszeć, a moja głowa miała chyba zamiar eksplodować. Krzyknęłam, padając na ziemię.

Wtedy światło zgasło.

I nastały kompletne ciemności.


	4. 4 Czyli czas zadawać pytania

W głowie mi huczało, a oczy paliły mnie niemiłosiernie.  
\- Chyba dochodzi do siebie- usłyszałam nad sobą czyjś głos. Powoli uniosłam powieki i natychmiast tego pożałowałam.  
\- Lepiej nie- ostrzegł mnie John.- Masz podrażnioną soczewkę. Pozwól oczom odpocząć- stwierdził, wkładając mi w ręce zimną i mokrą ścierkę.- Przyłóż- nakazał.  
Nie miałam ochoty się spierać.  
Kiedy przyjemny chłód rozchodził się po mojej twarzy, byłam gotowa zadać pytanie, kotłujące się w mojej głowie od samego początku.  
\- Co do diabła się stało?!- krzyknęłam.  
\- Przepraszam- spokojny i głęboki głos musiał należeć do Casa.- Nie chciałem cię zranić, ale tylko w takich sposób mogliśmy pozbyć się potwora.  
\- Kosmity- wtrącił się Doktor.  
\- Walić kosmitów! Nie mam pojęcia czym było to coś, ale na pewno się z nim wcześniej nie spotkaliśmy!- odkrzyknął z głębi pokoju Dean.- Nic z naszego standardowego pakietu nie zadziałało! Gdyby nie anielskie mojo Casa, wszyscy byśmy zginęli!  
\- Anielskiego mojo?- zapytałam nieprzytomnie, odkładając kompres od oczu. Z początku światło w pomieszczeniu oślepiło mnie, ale po chwili kolorowe plamki zniknęły i mogłam dostrzec otaczających mnie ludzi. Nie wiem gdzie się znajdowaliśmy, ale z pewnością było to gdzieś w szkole, bo rozpoznałam ławki ustawione po bokach. Były rozsunięte i poustawiane jeden na drugim jak w jakimś składowisku. Oprócz tego w pomieszczeniu o niskim stropie (Łoś zahaczał o niego głową) był jeszcze stary globus, przełamana na pół czarna tablica i oklapnięty, skórzany fotel na którym siedział teraz Sherlock pogrążony jakby w transie. Ja leżałam na podłodze, pod głową miałam czyjś szkolny plecak, a nade mną klęczał John, Sam i Doktor. Cas stał w bezpiecznej odległości, dość sztywno i świdrując mnie tym swoim niesamowicie niebieskim spojrzeniem, a Dean oparł się o jedną z ławek po boku.  
\- Jesteśmy na strychu, w kryjówce Winchesterów… Choć nazywamy ją Bunkrem, jeśli jesteś ciekawa- odparł blondyn.- A mając na myśli anielskie mojo mam na myśli anielskie mojo.  
\- Dean… Ona nie…  
\- Wiem, wiem, Sammy. Spokojnie- Dean uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.- Może przyszedł czas, żeby przedstawić się raz jeszcze? Młoda była niezbyt przytomna, kiedy to robiliśmy.  
Sam przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechając się.  
\- Przedstawiliśmy już ci się. Ja jestem Sam Winchester, a tamten palant to Dean Winchester. Jesteśmy Łowcami.  
\- Łow…  
\- Polujemy na potwory- rzucił jak gdyby nigdy nic Dean, zanim zdążyłam sformułować pytanie.- Mniej więcej takie, na jakie natknęłaś się z Doktorkiem w holu.  
\- To był kosmita, nie potwór- stwierdził zdenerwowany Doktor. Od kiedy wtedy, na korytarzu, wspomniał imię „Pond" wyglądał potwornie. Z rozbieganym spojrzeniem i spiętym głosem.- Spotkałem go już kiedyś… Jestem pewien! Spotkałem go. I Pondów. Jest z jakiegoś zakonu, którego nazwy…Ah! A moja żona…  
\- Żona? Masz siedemnaście lat!- jęknęłam.  
\- Nie. Nie- powtórzył, uśmiechając się pod nosem.- O jakieś dziewięćset lat więcej, moja droga. Nie jestem człowiekiem. Jestem Władcą Czasu. Kosmitą, jeśli wolisz. To moja jedenasta regeneracja.  
\- Zaraz- spróbowałam się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć. Jednego dnia musiałam przyjąć do wiadomości, że a) w mojej szkole ktoś zginął b) w mojej szkole są potwory c) Doktor był dziewięćset letnim kosmitą, a…  
\- Ja jestem Castiel. Jestem Aniołem Pana.  
\- Mówiąc aniołem, masz na myśli…  
\- Tak, ma- odparł Sam.- Może ci się to wydać skomplikowane, ale sami zrozumieliśmy to nie dawno. Anioły istnieją. Potwory też, a jeśli wierzyć Doktorowi…  
-… Kosmici także- skończył chłopak w fezie, nerwowo poprawiając muszkę.  
\- Tak- odwróciłam się, napotykając spojrzenie Johna.- Jestem John Watson. Jestem człowiekiem- stwierdził.- Bez żadnego doświadczenia z potworami- dodał.- Mój Boże, nie sądziłem, że kiedyś będę musiał się przedstawiać w taki sposób.  
\- Miło mi cię poznać- stwierdziłam i spojrzałam na Sherlocka medytującego na skórzanym fotelu.- Sherlock… Czy on… Nie wiem, w jakiś ekstra-pozaziemski sposób wyszedł ze swojego ciała i gdzieś się teleportuje?  
John zaśmiał się.  
\- Niezbyt. Jest w swoim Pałacu Umysłu. Lepiej nie pytaj- dodał, widząc moją zdziwioną minę.- Wierz lub nie, ale Sherlock też jest człowiekiem. Choć większość osób czasami w to wątpi.  
\- Już go poznałam- szepnęłam, co spowodowało jedynie wyraz zrozumienia na twarzy Johna.- Długo już jest w takim stanie?  
\- Od kiedy wróciliśmy. Po zaistniałych wydarzeniach… Biedakowi nieco zniszczył się światopogląd. Musimy dać mu trochę czasu.  
Kiwnęłam głową i spróbowałam wstać. Zachwiałam się, a Sam mnie podtrzymał. Podeszłam do ściany. Cały Bunkier (chyba mogłam to tak nazywać) powyklejany był w artykuły z gazet, wyrwane kartki z książek, druk i rysunki. Wszystko przedstawiało najróżniejsze potwory.  
\- Obserwujemy tą szkołę odkąd pamiętamy- zaczął Dean.- Dzieją się tu naprawdę dziwne rzeczy.  
Mogłam sobie wyobrazić, rzucając okiem na pierwszą kartkę. Podpis głosił: „Dama w bieli".  
\- To akurat był duch- rzucił Sam.- Ale mamy i ciekawsze sprawy. Wendigo, Wilkołaki, Wampiry…- zaczął wymieniać.  
\- Ostatnio zaczęło się też coś innego- wtrącił się tym razem Dean, zrywając jedną z kartek i pokazując ją reszcie.- Pęknięcia. Nie mam pojęcia nawet, dlaczego zwróciły naszą uwagę… Są po prostu… Dziwne- powiedział, mimowolnie się wzdrygając.- Mamy więc falę „rzeczy na które się wcześniej nie spotkaliśmy i nawet Cas nie wie co to"- rzucił.  
\- Nie jestem w stanie słyszeć innych aniołów- powiedział Cas, chociaż byłam zaskoczona, że się odezwał.- Jakbym był tylko ja, sam. Nie wiemy, czy to kwestia jakiegoś zamknięcia Nieba, czy…  
\- Czy mógłbym wrócić do pęknięć?- zapytał Doktor, a Dean z bardzo sceptyczną miną podał mu zdjęcie. Doktor przez chwile mu się przyglądał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, po czym uniósł głowę i poprawił muszkę.- Znowu mi się wydaje, że widziałem to wcześniej… Cóż, jest to zdecydowanie Pęknięcie Międzywymiarowe.  
\- Co?- zapytaliśmy jednocześnie.  
\- Pęknięcie. Między wymiarami- wytłumaczył.- Dość potężne, bo między innymi uniwersami- stwierdził.- Od dzisiaj będę je nazywał Pęknięciem Międzywymiarowym- oświadczył, a Dean prychnął.  
\- Świetnie. Oprócz twoich „pęknięć" mamy jeszcze żyjące strachy na wróble, potwory potrafiące przybierać postać innego człowieka lub zwierzęcia i… Cóż, to COŚ z korytarza.  
\- Musieliśmy to mijać wielokrotnie- stwierdziłam.- Za każdym razem, kiedy przestawaliśmy na TO patrzeć, zapominaliśmy. Dlatego miałam naniesione na rękach kreski. Chciałam zapamiętać.  
\- Brawo- szepnął Dean, przewracając oczami. Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem.  
\- Więc, myślę, że wszyscy wpadli już na najważniejsze pytanie?- cała gromadka na strychu zamilkła, kiedy odezwał się Sherlock. Boże, już zapomniałam, że siedział na fotelu.- No dalej, to przecież proste!- stwierdził, dźwigając się z siedziska i spoglądając na nas uważnie.- Jedno pytanie, które wypadałoby teraz zadać, choć osobiście dołożyłbym jeszcze kilka- mruknął i spojrzał się prosto w moje oczy.-Dlaczego teraz pamiętamy?

Niezręczna cisza wciąż się utrzymywała.  
\- Może skoro go zabiliśmy, stwór już nie może nas „zapomnieć"?- zasugerował John. Sherlock kiwnął głową.  
\- Leniwa odpowiedź, ale możemy uznać ją za pewną hipotezę. Czas na rundę drugą- westchnął.- Zakładając, że nasze absurdalne tezy są słuszne- można żyć z polowania na potwory, a zarówno kosmici jak i podróże w czasie istnieją, jak znaleźliśmy się tutaj?  
\- Co?- zapytał zbity z tropu Dean.  
\- Doktorze, mówiłeś, że coś pamiętasz, ale zapomniałeś… Wspominasz o żonie, a jesteś w liceum…  
\- Sugerujesz, że pochodzę z innego uniwersum czasoprzestrzennego i w jakiś dziwny sposób dostałem się tutaj, jednak zostawiając całe moje życie, wspomnienia i doświadczenia w innym, poprawnym? Według tego, mógłbym przenieść się tutaj z pewną wiedzą o sobie, ale nie dokładną w szczegółach i…  
\- Tak. To właśnie… Sugeruję- przerwał ostrożnie Sherlock.- Chodzi o nasze życie, od samego początku wydaje się dziwne, prawda?  
Chyba pochwyciłam jego tok rozumowania. Spojrzałam się na Sama, Casa i Deana.  
\- Chłopaki- zaczęłam.- Mówiliście, że obserwujecie tę szkołę odkąd pamiętacie. Od jak dawna tu mieszkacie?  
\- Co? My…- zaczął Dean i spojrzał na Sama.- Nie wiem, Sammy… Chyba od zawsze.  
\- Pamiętacie jakieś wydarzenia z dzieciństwa tutaj? Cokolwiek?  
\- O jakim dzieciństwie mówimy?- zapytał zdenerwowany Dean. – Trochę słabo z tym u nas.  
\- Nie wiem- jęknęłam.- Opowiedzcie nam o swoich rodzicach.  
Sam i Dean wymienili się spojrzeniami.  
\- Cóż- zaczął Sam.- Naszą matkę zabił demon, kiedy miałem sześć miesięcy. Odtąd tata uganiał się za wszelkim paranormalnym paskudztwem w poszukiwaniu zemsty. Nas także do tego zaprzągł. Kiedy poszedłem na studia, Dean został z tym sam...  
\- Sammy- zaczęłam powoli, pochwytując jego spojrzenie.- Jesteś w liceum, więc- zaczęłam, a wszyscy inni także skierowali całą swoją uwagę na mnie-... Jakim cudem mogłeś iść na studia?


End file.
